Frau/History
Frau is one of the main characters in the 07 Ghost anime and manga series. He serves as a Bishop of the Barsburg Church located in District 7, and his job there is to protect the citizens by removing Kor. He is known as the 'perverted Bishop' due to his hobbies of flirting with any pretty woman he happens to spot, and reading porn. Known as Zehel, Frau was revealed to be a fragment of the death God, Verloren, and one of the Seven Ghosts that guards the Church, who is tasked with preventing Verloren's evil. Unlike the other Ghosts that all have the same weapon, Frau is in possession of a unique scythe that has a mind of its own. This scythe originally belonged to Verloren, and Frau obtained it through Landkarte. After saving the life of Teito Klein, Frau aids him on his journey to travel across the Empire in order to destroy Verloren's body. His catch phrase before every battle is "May God be with you". Frau remains a popular character, and was ranked second in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum. Childhood Early childhood Frau was born on July 17th to unnamed parents. When he was a child, his father died in a Hawkzile accident, leaving him an orphan. Very little is known about his mother. The side-chapter SPEEDSTER reveals that Frau spent most of his early childhood on the floating island F-31, where he worked as a waiter at the tavern 'Eden'. A young woman, Magdalen, was his guardian and mother figure during this part of his childhood. Frau was eventually adopted by and became close to Guido, the former Zehel. Frau saw Guido as a father figure or an older brother figure, and it seems that it was Guido who raised Frau after Magdalen. The Raggs War Manga chapter 92 revealed that Frau died during the Raggs War, after the traitor Landkarte implanted Verloren's Scythe in him. Frau was a teenager at the time. Guido, the previous vessel of Zehel, used the spirit of Zehel to possess Frau and control Verloren's scythe, allowing Frau to continue living. Sky Pirate Subjugation A little while after the Raggs War, the Barsburg Imperial Army began the Sky Pirate Subjugation, which resulted in the disappearances or deaths of Frau's friends. Having lost his home, Frau arrived at the Barsburg Church seeking asylum. Years spent in the Church Frau was adopted by the church and became Bastien's disciple. Due to the deaths of his friends, he didn't believe in God; nevertheless he was so powerful with Zaiphon that it was rumored he was a child blessed with God's strength. While Frau was a wild child, constantly getting into trouble, he and Bastian ended up having a good father-son like relationship. When he was very young, Frau used to sneak out of the church at night and remove Kor from those afflicted by it, something extremely difficult that only trained bishops are usually capable of doing. We find out in chapter 33, all of the 07 Ghosts are dead, including Frau. His body no longer gives off heat and his heart does not beat. It is possible that Frau already died even before coming to the church since he claimed that all of his friends died and Guido (former Zehel) was a comrade of his. This was confirmed in manga chapter 92. Early Bishop years When Frau was in his early years of being a Bishop he accompanied several other Bishops and travelled the streets of District 2 performing public exorcisms on citizens possessed by Kor. He sensed that a young woman was possessed but was prevented from going outside so he exorcised her in private. This woman was Hakuren's Mother. Barsburg Church A meeting with Teito Frau is first shown riding his Hawkzile along one of the chasms between Districts 1 and 7, riding it dangerously high. After ignoring Castor's repeated attempts to warn him that what he's doing is dangerous, Teito's Hawkzile crashes into the rocks - causing a rock-slide and almost killing Frau. Frau manages to avoid the falling rocks but is hit by Teito, who knocks him off his vehicle. Frau then carries Teito back to the Church. When Teito wakes up, Frau asks him how he is feeling, only to be attacked by a frightened Teito, and Frau saves Teito from leaping out of a window. He is then hit by Castor, who assumes he has been bullying Teito. Incident with the Kor Frau later appears with the other two Bishops to confront the old man possessed by a Kor. Frau challenges that Old Man on his actions, and he (the old man) is revealed to be a Kor, who is hunting Teito as he is a criminal from the 1st District. Frau defends Teito, and uses a mysterious weapon, looking like a scythe, to fend off the Kor, and asks the Kor if his 'master' would prefer the scythe to Teito. The Kor reacts with outrage when seeing the weapon, and recognises Frau as having his scythe. During the ensuing battle, he is shocked that Teito can see his weapon, something he normally should not be able to do. It takes the combined efforts of Frau, using the scythe, and Castor, using his ghost strings, to destroy the wings of the Kor and take the Old man to safety. Frau then takes Teito back to his room and uses his abilities as a Bishop to remove the Kor from Teito, who had made a deal with it. Mikage's return and death As the Bishops prepare for mass, they Bishops become very worried after Labrador reveals he had a vision of Mikage disappearing, and it's revealed Mikage only has half a soul left and will soon cease to exist. Frau comments that it is his first time encountering someone with only half a soul, and the Bishops decide to continue to watch Mikage in case the situation takes a turn for the worse. Sensing something has gone wrong within the Church, Frau is excused from mass and begins to search for Teito in Ghost form, encountering the Guardians of the Bridge of Trials as he does so. The guardians pester Frau with requests to fix and clean several things in the Church, but when pressed they tell Frau that they have sealed the intruders on the bridge of trials and tribulations. As Teito summons the God Mikhail, Frau, having found Teito in time, protects Teito and challenges the one controlling Mikage, shown to be Ayanami. During the fight with a possessed Mikage, Frau is no longer able to hide his identity as the Ghost Zehel from Teito. Ayanami, who is in control of half of Mikage's soul, also recognises Frau as Zehel, one of the Seven Ghosts. Frau realises that Mikage's soul is being eaten by the single Kor wing, and that it is impossible to save him. Teito does not realise this and begs for Mikage to be saved by the Ghost. Mikage goads Teito into taking revenge against the Barsburg Imperial Army, and then he throws himself against the scythe Zehel is wielding, which cuts his wing, thus killing himself. Ayanami, who notices the scythe, warns Frau that it will soon return to him(Ayanami), so he must treat it with care until then. Mikage's reincarnation Following Mikage's death, Frau breaks through the door to a depressed Teito's room to comfort him. Frau brings Mikage's reincarnation that he had been earlier searching for (using the soul colours as guidance): a orphaned Fyulong dragon that had fallen from its mother's nest, and tells Teito that Mikage wanted to protect Teito no matter what form. He then spots the collar Mikage had earlier put on Teito, but then accidentally becomes Teito's master through the promise collar when he tries to remove it and it bites him. Bishop's Exam Arc Castor attempts to erase Teito's memory of the battle with Mikage, as he knows of the Ghosts' identities. However he is stopped by Frau who reasons that it will take away Mikage's last smile, Teito's last treasure. Castor warns Frau that he will lose his position as a Ghost if a human were to find out about their existence, but before they are able to take it any further, Frau's scythe malfunctions and attacks an unconscious Teito, despite Frau's protests. The Eye of Mikhail intervenes before Teito is injured, and a furious Mikhail attacks the two Bishops. When Mikhail demands the removal of the collar, Castor counters that only the army can remove it. To control Mikhail, Frau makes use of the commands of the collar, and once Teito has been incapacitated, the Bishops decide to enrol Teito in the clergy exams. Wars Attacks A man, consumed by a Wars, walks into his old bar and demands the souls of those inside. Frau arrives before he can injure anyone and uses the scythe to destroy him. Meanwhile, Aldo , the receptionist, is murdered by a mysterious figure, and Frau is spotted on the roof-top of the Church, overlooking his dead body by Teito. Suspicion falls upon the Seven Ghosts, who people believe could not forgive Aldo for his crimes. Frau and Castor talk about the situation of the Eye of Mikhail, but Teito overhears when he goes to visit Frau about his broken Baculus. Teito is angry with what he hears, believing they used him just like the Imperial Army had done. He flees but is pursued by Frau, who he attacks, but is quickly apprehended, and Frau explains himself.As the two students make their way back to their room, they are attacked by a Wars, being controlled by Kuroyuri. The Wars launches for Teito but he is pushed out of the way by Hakuren, who takes the blow but is knocked out the window. Teito then throws himself out the window in effort to save Hakuren but both caught by Frau who then destroys the Wars. Frau then realises that members of the Imperial army, Kuroyuri and Haruse have infiltrated the Barsburg Church. The next morning Frau remembers the events of last night, he remembers Kuroyuri sending the Wars and he confronts the Mortician on why he never reported Aldo's missing body. Frau is present when the Bishops hold a meeting about the recent presence of Kor, and conclude a Warsfeil was responsible for the attack. Frau's imprisonment As Frau is entertaining several orphan children he is interrupted by an evil presence in the Church. As he follows the scent he is greeted with the sight of Black Hawks member Kuroyuri, the room being filled with the mutilated corpses of criminals. The two engage in battle, with Frau using "his" scythe to fend off the Wars, making Kuroyuri furious. As Kuroyuri receives a message to fall back, s/he leaves and drops a Warsfeil Dagger which Frau picks up. Almost immediately, the Imperial Guard arrive, find Frau in possession of the dagger, and imprisoned in Light Dungeon awaiting execution. Teito swims to Frau's cell. As Teito attempts to break Frau free, Frau stops him, then asks Teito to smile fo him. Teito manages an awkward smile. Frau eventually escapes his cell in his ghost form, using one of Castor's dolls as a body double, and confronts Bastien, who had been revealed to be a spy and possessed by a Wars. Frau hesitates when killing him, but Bastien encourages him and Frau is forced to kill him. Bastien's funeral Bastien's funeral takes place as normal. Frau, along with Bishops Castor and Labrador discusses the possibility of any Warsfeil remaining in the Barsburg Church- since Bastien's death has restored the protective barrier around the Church. When an unnamed nun approaches Frau (Sisters Libelle, Athena and Rosalie in the anime) suspecting him to be one of the Seven Ghosts, Castor elbows Frau, causing him to drop a porn book to dispel any notions that he is a guardian of the Church. Confident that their secret is safe, the three Bishops make their escape. Infiltration by the Black Hawks After Teito, upset at Frau's earlier comments on his death, attacks Frau and runs off, Frau senses an evil presence in the Church. As Teito wanders around, a Wars suddenly appears, summoned by Kuroyuri, and devours Teito and Hakuren, despite Frau's attempts to save them. Frau mounts a Hawkzile and arrives in time to save a falling Teito Klein and Hakuren Oak, who had been thrown from the Hawkzile driven by Black Hawks member Haruse. He pours holy water on Teito, who had been rendered comatose, which weakens the Wars but cannot destroy it. Mikhail wakes, and Frau implores him to remove the Eye (as the Wars resides in the Eye), but Mikhail coldly replies that he (Mikhail) cannot be destroyed. As he flies close to the Ribidzile, Frau is alarmed that his scythe starts reacting to someone onboard the Ribidzile. Distracted by this, he is unable to defend the Hawkzile from Hyuuga, who confronts them and cuts their vehicle in half. Frau, Hakuren and Teito are separated as they fall, but Frau hijacks another Hawkzile. Once the Eye and Teito are separated by Haruse, who loses his soul in the process, Frau gives chase and is soon confronted by Hyuuga, also chasing the Eye, who mocks him. Frau is angered by his comments and attacks Hyuuga with his scythe, which Hyuuga blocks and a fight begins- with Hyuuga using his sword against Frau's scythe. As Teito Klein and the Eye of Mikhail fall from the sky, it becomes apparent that Frau cannot catch both of them so Frau chooses to grab Teito, allowing Hyuuga to take the Eye of Mikhail and escape, where he delivers it to Ayanami. Teito is furious that Frau caught him (Teito) and let the Eye of Mikhail go, but Frau calms him. Since the existence of the Eye is a secret, Frau can only watch as Labrador is forced to let The Black Hawks pass out of the district with the Eye in hand. The Bishop's apprentice exam Bastien's reincarnation After Bastien's death, Frau pretends not to be bothered since he has seen many deaths before, but Teito scolds him for not properly feeling sad because Bastien was so important to Frau. Some time after the theft of Mikhail's Eye, Frau tests Hakuren Oak and Teito Klein on their Biblical knowledge, as preparation for the exam the next day. As they prepare to finish, Labrador interrupts, and brings Frau a sapling of an Evie Tree. The sprout, with a soul a colour familiar to Frau, is implied to be Bastien's reincarnation, and Frau says he will plant it in the sunniest part of the courtyard. Eve of the exam Frau appears before Teito Klein and Hakuren Oak as the two boys have met Bishop Lance. Upon seeing Lance, his self-professed rival, Frau attacks him with a pair of shears in an attempt to cut off his large curl. He is annoyed upon finding out that Lance had toured the seven continents looking for souvenirs instead of performing his Bishop duties and is at first excited to receive a present, only to burn it once he discovers it is a photo album full of pictures of Lance, and reacts with distress upon finding Lance's chances of becoming assistant archbishop have improved significantly because Castor refused the position. Upon hearing that Teito is prepared to take the exam with his friend, Hakuren, Frau takes the two boys to the Eye of God Teito made earlier to remind him of his power. He bids the two boys goodbye before they leave to take the exam. During the exam Castor and Frau reminisce about the time they took the exam. Frau says he disliked his partner, making Castor so furious he sticks a chess piece in Frau's face (as Castor was his partner). The two continue to argue when some small children approach them and ask Castor and Frau to show them a puppet and a picture book respectively. Frau attempts to show them a porn book but Castor backhands him. Escape from the Church Close to the end of the exam, Frau and the others notice a commotion outside and it's revealed the Barsburg army is investigating the Barsburg Church in order to find the wielder of the Eye of Mikhail, after the previous day's incident. Frau kills several soldiers from the army and greets Teito Klein when he exits the exam room, where he congratulates Teito on passing and informs him he is now his apprentice. They then both rush out of the Church to escape the army, passing through a secret tunnel used by the Pope in emergency situations, with Labrador's petals to guide them. They exit the tunnel in one of the back alleys in District 7. However, they are still being pursued by some guards. As they flee, they see a slave trader, Carl, abusing a young boy, Capella. This infuriates Teito, and he (Teito) attacks Carl and steals Capella, destroying Carl's cart in the process and the resulting explosion takes out the guards pursuing them. The three of them then continue to Ria. Journey to District 6 Once the three have reached the port of Ria, they leave their Hawkzile at the repair shop and look around for a store to buy supplies for the journey ahead. Frau finds one such store, but is shocked when they refuse entry to Capella on account of him being an un-bought sklave. Frau begins to protest but Teito Klein angrily breaks the chains Capella wears, demanding that he be let in. Frau quickly drags them away before a fight starts. Once they have reached a safe distance, Capella begins to cry at Frau's and Teito's kindness. Frau tells Capella he is now free, and accepts Capella's request to join them on their travels (on account of Capella having nowhere to go), but becomes offended when Capella calls him an "old man" when he thanks him, teliing Capella to call him 'oniichan' (lit. older brother) instead. Confrontation with Carl Carl, who watches them from one of the buildings, has one of his men fire an anti-armour vehicle weapon at them. Teito senses the approaching blast and uses his Zaiphon to shield them. Carl then appears from the smoke, commanding a unit of slaver-traders and trolls, and dramatically introduces himself to them. Carl addresses Frau, whilst standing on a box so he is able to look him in the eye, and demands he repay him for the destruction of his cart. One of his men notices Teito's green eyes (rare, so slaves that possess them are expensive), and Carl says he will ignore the debt Frau owes him if Teito agrees to become a sklave he can sell. His men see Teito's tattoo and recognise him as a battle sklave, and Teito and Frau then proceed to beat Carl's men into submission. Carl relents and extends an offer of friendship: agreeing to give Capella to Teito and Frau, and offering to give them a ride past the guards to District 6: since Carl is a military-recognised slave trader he doesn't need identification papers to cross Districts. Frau sarcastically thanks Carl. Escape from Carl When inside, Frau questions Teito's motives for going to Seele. Frau warns him that Ayanami will be seeking him (Teito) as the Eye of Mikhail is useless without its wielder. Teito then realises that Frau has joined him on his journey so he (Teito) can act as a decoy to draw out Ayanami so Frau can kill him. Frau is rebuked by Teito, who says that he will kill Ayanami himself, but is pleased that he can contribute. Frau reassures him of his importance, and then reveals he intended Capella to stay at the orphanage at the Barsburg Church. Frau then apologies to Teito for not having warned him of the dangers ahead, something Teito readily forgives him for. As they near District 6, Carl slips a gas bomb, containing a sleeping gas, in the back of his cart. Upon arrival, Carl opens the back doors, expecting to find those inside sleeping, but Teito, Frau and Capella suddenly bolt on a Hawkzile that was inside with them: the sleeping gas having no effect as Burupya had eaten the bomb. Carl and his subordinates watch them get away, and Carl angrily shouts that this was part of the plan. Hausen House Frau, Teito Klein, Capella and Burupya arrive at the Hausen House of District 6. As Capella and Burupya sleep, Teito complains that it is cold, and Frau hands him an erotic magazine to "heat him up"- which Teito destroys using his Zaiphon. When Capella wakes up, the three go to the small church attached to the House of God to submit their report. When Teito receives his letter from Hakuren Oak, Frau comments that Hakuren sounds like a "mother hen". Teito replies to the letter, and in it mentions Capella, which causes Castor (whom Hakuren reads the letter to) to mistakenly think Frau has fathered an illegitimate child, and he (Castor) sends him (Frau) a strongly-worded letter. Frau destroys the letter in frustration. Once they reach the front gate of the Hausen House, Teito opts to go in alone, and Frau leaves to go 'hunting' nearby- taking Capella with him. Destroying the Wars Frau takes Capella to a brothel but is disappointed when all the women there coo over Capella and ignore him. He leaves Capella with the women and wanders the district where he comes across a young woman. He warns her of the dangers of walking home alone and she informs him that she is homeless and asks him to "buy her for the night". Frau agrees but then releases his scythe, realising she is actually a Wars. He pursues her onto the rooftops as she tries to escape him. She leads him to other Wars and they mock him for using Verloren's Scythe. Frau refuses to submit to their demands that he give up his "corrupted soul" and begins to purify their souls using the scythe, stating that he has not yet been consumed by darkness. The Wars inhabiting the woman's body screams one last insult at Frau: "you fool", before leaving her body for good, and the woman thanks Frau for releasing her. Her soul leaves for heaven and she is presumably reincarnated, but the scythe is unimpressed with the quality of his meals and roars in protest. Frau tells it to quieten down. Leaving the Hausen House At some point, Frau recovers Capella and arrives at the Hausen House in time to witness the confrontation between Teito Klein, Seilan and the Imperial Guard, who threaten to arrest Teito for 'exposing the crimes of the Hausen House'. They are prevented from doing so by Frau, who beats the guards into submission and they (the guard) let them pass. Once out of the Hausen House, Teito asks Frau why he did not tell him travelling to Seele would result in his (Teito's) death. Frau struggles to answer, but Teito does not wait for a reply and assures Frau that learning this has had no impact on his decision to go to Seele. Teito then presses a hand to Frau's body and finds he is cold, and Teito realises Frau is dead. The group recover their Hawkzile, and continue on their journey. Journey to District 5 The group continue on their journey to District 5 to find the next House of God, the Krat House. Feeling hungry, Capella excitedly asks for candied apples for lunch, but Frau jokes that Capella will be as short as Teito Klein if he doesn't eat real food. Teito purposes they eat Bear, and turns his attention to the large bear chasing them. Frau approves, and Teito uses his Zaiphon to kill it. The group sit by the fire and eat, and Frau informs the others they will travel by the Mountain Road, as it will discourage pursuers from the military. As Frau feeds his Hawkzile, Capella asks Teito to teach him how to properly use his. As Capella practices, they are suddenly interrupted by a dog barking. They follow the sound and are lead to a dog chained to a gravestone, that excitedly greets Frau by licking his face. Upon realising the dog is a spirit, Teito attempts to free it by striking the chains with his Baculus yet they do not break. Frau explains a Baculus is not strong enough to break a Kor's wish, and he unleashes Verloren's Scythe and uses it to free the animal's soul- which then ascends to heaven. Teito reflects that the pain he feels makes him weak. Frau corrects him- saying it makes him kind, but Teito then has a vision of his past and faints. Marie Having carried an unconscious Teito Klein through the Mountain Road to the city of Baltos, Frau finds a Tavern and offers to work there in exchange for the rest and food they have to offer. The tavern owner, Madame, agrees to this arrangement and Frau is playing hide-and-seek with several of the hostesses when Teito finds him. Frau mistakes Teito for one of the girls he is chasing, leading Teito to hit him. Whilst working there, Frau uses his experience with wines to manage the bar, but later goes to help Capella peel potatoes. Capella recounts the story of how his mother sold him into slavery- prompting Frau to ask him if he wants to find his mother, though Capella says he doesn't. Later that evening, as the city prepares for the ball, Frau happens upon Marie- a spirit bound on earth because of a Kor's wish her lover made- on the roof of the tavern, and asks for her hand. Marie has one last dance before Frau releases her soul- which ascends to heaven. Just then, Marie's Lover, now a Wars and angry that Marie had been freed, attacks Frau. The man begins to taunt Frau, thinking he cannot be harmed, but Frau then unleashes Verloren's Scythe and has it devour him- sending his soul to hell. Manga synopsis In the Raggs kingdom, he and Teito found out that Teito was Pandora's Box. He comforted Teito, telling him that he was his light which illuminated the way home. During the race, they were attacked by Ayanami and his Black Hawks. He tried to rescue Teito, but failed. After regaining his energy, he infiltrated the mansion and fought with Teito, only to be stabbed in the stomach by the protective Mikhail, who forgot about him too. He said that he'll never let Teito's hand go. Teito finally remembers Frau but couldn't stop Mikhail's attack. Before Frau was hit by it, he welcomed Teito back. His scythe protected him and Frau scared away the soldiers. Frau asked the scythe why it had saved him and it answered that it found two people (Teito and Ouka) as food. Frau tried to escape the cage but his arm was held back. He found out that the cage was specifically made to hold the scythe in. After being absent for several chapters, Frau briefly reappeared in Kapitel 90 while arguing with a soldier. He told the soldier to 'bring the chief who locked me up here', and struggled to restrain Verloren's scythe. In Kapitel 92, Frau reunited with Teito. In Kapitel 93, Frau tries to stop Pandora's Box from being unsealed, but is unable to. In despair, he calls out to Mikhail, but receives no response. In Kapitel 94, Frau appears to have 'merged' with Verloren's scythe, but in Kapitel 96, Teito saves him. Frau then affectionately chides Teito for putting himself in danger despite all Frau did to let him escape, and agrees to fight with Teito against the imminent danger of Verloren's full revival. Category:Character subpages